Love Comes Back
by whippasnappa
Summary: halfway through a mission, a certain traitor who left for orochimaru is found. what happens next? a sasunaru fic warning! yaoi! don't own naruto
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was walking through the forest with Shikamaru and Kiba. Tsunade had appointed them a mission, under Shikamaru's lead because he was a higher rank than the other two boys. Naruto and Kiba were good friends, however they did tend to have frequent disagreements. Ambushes were probable on their mission to deliver a scroll and they had been walking in a single line formation for about and hour. Suddenly Kiba, who was as the front, stopped. Naruto smacked straight into Kiba's back and caused them to both fall over. "Ah, how troublesome. Naruto, could you please get off Kiba's back? We need to keep moving. And Kiba, Don't stop like that." Shikamaru said. Naruto grumbled and climbed off Kiba. "Sorry. Why did you have to stop so suddenly?" Akamaru jumped off Kiba's head and began barking madly.

"Yeah, I smell it too Akamaru." Kiba said to his loyal friend. Shikamaru walked over to Kiba. "What's going on?" Kiba pointed northwest.

"Akamaru and I can smell a strong scent of blood not too far away in that direction. I don't want to alarm you, but I think I can recognize the smell." Kiba looked nervously at Naruto. "What? I may not be as clever as Shika, but I want to know what's going on!" Naruto snapped. He knew Kiba knew something and only seemed to want to tell Shikamaru. Kiba looked down. "Naruto, I really need to tell Shikamaru something." The serious look on Kiba's face told Naruto it was important.

"Yeah, alright. I'll be over there." Naruto muttered walking off. Kiba turned to Shikamaru. "Akamaru is sure the smell is… Sasuke." Shikamaru paled. No wonder Kiba didn't want to tell Naruto. "And you can smell blood, correct?" Kiba nodded. "Obviously, whatever we are going to do, we have to act now." Shikamaru said.

"We can't… I mean… he tried to kill Naruto… and then left the village. He betrayed everyone for power, especially…" Kiba glanced over to Naruto who was pacing around, obviously bored. Shikamaru sighed. "Well, the answer is we stick to our mission and deliver the scroll. I would have thought Sasuke would classify as a missing Nin now, so… then again we did have that mission to retrieve him. So perhaps… what would happen if we brought him back?" Kiba bit his lip then replied.

"Well, the same thing that would have happened if we had managed to bring him back the first time-" Naruto bursting into the conversation cut off Kiba.

"Look. Why can't you tell me? I'm not that annoying am I?" Shikamaru nodded at Kiba. "Alright." Kiba began. "Don't freak out or anything, but I can smell someone's blood in the forest. Naruto, its Sasuke." Blue eyes opened wider in shock. Naruto couldn't move and he felt like he was going to be sick. Sasuke. Blood. Sasuke. "We…we have to help him!" Naruto managed to croak out. Shikamaru nodded.

"Kiba and I have decided even though he is a traitor, Sasuke was wanted back by Tsunade and bringing him back now shouldn't be too much different from when we were told to before." Naruto swallowed hard and followed Kiba who was leading the way with Akamaru. _Why would Sasuke be in the forest? He's been gone for nearly a month now, what happened? That teme better be okay. _

Kiba lead them straight to Sasuke. He was sprawled on the floor, several kunai lodged in his back. Naruto ran over to Sasuke immediately and was thankful to see that he was still just conscious. Naruto quickly pulled the kunai from Sasuke, noticing that there was something wrong with his neck and shouted for Kiba, who was probably fastest out of the three, to go back to Konoha and get help that can meet them halfway. Kiba nodded and set off with Akamaru. "Its okay, Kiba has gone for help. Were going to take you home and meet the medic nin halfway." Naruto picked Sasuke up and he was surprisingly lighter than he remembered. Sasuke had dark circles round his eyes. Ignoring this Naruto began the journey home with Shikamaru. Suddenly Sasuke went stiff in his arms. "Huh? Shikamaru what the fuck are you doing to Sasuke?" Naruto shouted.

"This could be a trap from Orochimaru. Bringing him into the village is a great risk anyway, but at least this way sasuke can't attack us." Shikamaru had used the shadowbind technique on Sasuke. Naruto was outraged. "What the hell? Can't you see he's wounded? And why would Sasuke attack us?"

"He tried to kill you before. I'm sorry Naruto, but as leader it's my responsibility-" A sudden noise make Naruto and Shikamaru stop arguing. "Sasuke?" a sharp glare made Shikamaru remove his technique. Sasuke was groaning and bleeding more than before. "Shika, what's wrong with him? Sasuke, can you hear me? Sasuke?" Naruto didn't know what to do. Neither of them had any medical training. "Hey!" Naruto and Shikamaru looked up. It was Kiba and sakura. Sakura formed several seals and began healing the now unconscious Sasuke. "Is… is he going to be okay?" Naruto asked quietly. The bleeding began to stow down until it eventually stopped. Sakura was shocked as she saw several vicious cuts to Sasuke's neck but she bandaged it up and answered Naruto. "Yes, but we need to get him back, the middle of a forest isn't exactly the most sanitary place." Naruto picked Sasuke up again and they all raced back to Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsunade was furious. Three holes in the roof furious. Shizune had never ran from the office as fast before and once she had stopped the rampage, she gave Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru glares that put Sasuke's to shame. "Bringing back an accomplice of the most powerful threat to Konoha… WAS NOT ON THE MISSION DESCRIPTION!" she screamed. Naruto winced as he placed a scroll on her desk. Tsunade smiled sweetly. "And I suppose this is the scroll you were supposed to deliver to the feudal lord in the tea country hmmm?" All three boys wanted out. Sometimes her monstrous strength was just too scary. Tsunade sighed and poured herself some sake. "Kiba and Shikamaru, you may leave. I expect you to stay on the mission agenda next time, but I can't help but praise you and your team on a group-calculated decision. You were correct to bring Sasuke back, this time. Next time do not take such important risks next time." Shikamaru left with Kiba, both of them feeling sorry for Naruto. Surprisingly, Tsunade did not shout at Naruto. "I have decided you would be the best person to interview Sasuke. You need to find out everything he did from the time he left to the time we found him. I have just had news from Shizune that Sasuke has woken up. Report back when you can." Naruto nodded. He was anxious to see Sasuke and talk to him again.

Shizune showed Naruto to a private room. She stopped at the door, gave Naruto a smile and left. Naruto took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Naruto walked over to Sasuke's bed and sat in a chair that was close to the bed. Sasuke was exactly how Naruto had remembered him. Perfect hair, creamy skin and dark eyes. "Sasuke, what happened to you?" Naruto eagerly waited the answer. Sasuke sat up and tried to stop the tears that were welling up in his eyes. He was an uchiha! He couldn't cry, especially in front of anyone. But Sasuke didn't care anymore. He ignored the tears that streaked down his face as he said what he had been meaning to say ever since he left Naruto for Orochimaru. "I'm…so sorry Naruto." Naruto was slightly taken aback. "Its fine Sasuke." Naruto said. Sasuke looked up at him, more tears falling.

"Naruto, I tried to kill you for power and I betrayed the village! How is that fine?" Naruto didn't have an answer to that, so he asked a question instead. "Teme, what happened?" Sasuke wiped his eyes.

"When I left you, all I could think about was power. But then I went to Orochimaru I realized what I had sacrificed. I knew that I didn't need revenge; it was just all I knew at the time. After about three weeks I decided to leave and come back to Konoha. I knew everyone wouldn't be so accepting of me, but perhaps a little more if I killed Orochimaru. I tried to do that, but he was stronger than I expected. He slashed my curse seal and called me a traitor and before I could kill him with chidori, he stabbed me several times. I thought I could make it back to Konoha, but…" Sasuke knew there was no need to carry on; Naruto knew the rest. "Well, I have to go and report what you just told me Tsunade. I'll be back later okay?" Sasuke nodded and watched sadly as Naruto walked out of the door.

Naruto had told Tsunade, word for word, what Sasuke had told him. "That sounds plausible. However, Sasuke cannot be fully trusted. You are to stay with him for a week, day and night. If he so much as says something without you knowing it, you will have me to deal with! And yes, Naruto. You will be staying at his house." Naruto's jaw dropped. "Stay… with the teme… for a week… in his house…"

"He is well enough to leave. I have healed all major injuries personally. There will be temporary scarring on his shoulder where Orochimaru hacked at his seal, but eventually it will fade and no scar tissue will remain. You are free to take him home." Tsunade gave Naruto a few more details and Naruto left her office grumbling.

"Alright teme. I have to watch you twenty-four seven because the hokage says she can't trust you yet. And, I have to stay with you at your house and look after you." Sasuke had already dressed and was sat on top of the bed. "Dobe, you have to be kidding me!"

"Teme, don't call me dobe and I wish I was. Come on, I have to get you home."

Later at Sasuke's house

Sasuke and Naruto were watching television, sat slightly apart. Sasuke could tell Naruto was falling asleep, but was trying not to because he was supposed to be guarding him. Eventually, they both fell asleep mainly because there was nothing on the TV. About two hours later Naruto woke up, cold. He wanted to go to bed, but Sasuke seemed to be asleep. Naruto looked over at Sasuke who was fast asleep on the other side of the sofa. _He's so gorgeous. I really feel like kissing him right now. _Naruto then shook his head. _What the hell was I thinking? _Sasuke groaned in his sleep and twitched slightly. _Arrgh. There's no way he's going to wake up anytime soon. _Naruto got off the sofa and walked out into the hall. After going up the stairs, he stopped on the landing. Choosing a random door, he got lucky, Sasuke's room. Pulling a large black comforter from the bed, he walked back downstairs to where the older boy was sleeping. Naruto curled up on the opposite side of the sofa to Sasuke, throwing the comforter over both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto woke early the next morning feeling really warm. Then he noticed it. Sasuke had pulled Naruto in his chest and protectively wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto sighed. _This feels so nice, but sasuke is asleep and probably just thought I was a pillow or something. Perhaps I was warm so he just grabbed me in his sleep. _Naruto was trying to convince himself that sasuke didn't know what he was doing but his thoughts were cut off. "Your mine, Naruto. All mine." The arms wrapped around tightened. Naruto squeaked. "Okay, that blows that theory." He whispered. Naruto couldn't help but smile; it felt nice hearing sasuke say that. _Did he really mean what he just said? I hope he did. Wait… what? What's wrong with me? I should just punch that teme into next week for grabbing me like this but… I think I might have feelings for him in more than a friendly way… who could blame me, he's perfect. _Naruto wondered if sasuke could have feelings for him too, after what he said in his sleep, and what he was doing now… Naruto was just wondering if he should move out of sasuke's grasp and pretend this never happened when sasuke woke up. "What the hell?" he shouted letting go of Naruto and jumping off the sofa.

"You were cuddling me in your sleep, teme." Naruto stated. Sasuke blushed slightly. "And you said 'Naruto your mine' as well." By this time, the usual unemotional uchiha was bright crimson. "Just leave it dobe!" sasuke snapped walking out of the room. Naruto watched him stomp out. _There's the sasuke I know. It's about time he got back to normal; he's acted weird even since he came back._

Sasuke and Naruto hadn't talked much for the rest of the day. They been out shopping; Naruto had decided that because sasuke didn't have any ramen, it was first priority to get some. Sasuke had refused, almost causing another argument. But sasuke managed to persuade Naruto that he could cook other food. "Teme, cook me something!" Naruto whined. Sasuke huffed and walked into the kitchen about an hour he called Naruto to 'get his ass away from the TV' Naruto walked into the kitchen to find sasuke had prepared an amazing meal. "Whoa, you made this?" Naruto said.

"Hn. Shut up and eat dobe." Sasuke said, sitting down in his place. Naruto didn't need any further encouragement as he began eating at top speed.

After they had finished it was late in the evening. Naruto tried to help wash the dishes, but after he broke the third sasuke had had enough and told Naruto to do something 'productive' and that's exactly what he did. Once sasuke had finished he was surprised to find that Naruto wasn't glued to the television. Sasuke sensed that Naruto wasn't in the house and he grabbed a coat and went to look for him. It wasn't long before sasuke found Naruto, he was in the private training ground that sasuke had the luxury of owning. The ground was a part of land set aside for training complete with a cluster of trees on the east side. Sasuke was about to come out from among the trees when he saw something strange from Naruto. He was stood completely still, he shirt lying meters away, his hands in a seal that sasuke did not recognize. Suddenly blue eyes snapped open. Naruto broke his hand seal and did a quick backflip, landing perfectly on his feet again. Then he jumped into a handstand and flipped sideways, muscles flexing seductively. Sasuke was amazed, Naruto had never been this graceful before so, captivated, and sasuke watched more. Naruto formed a few lightning speed hand seals before jumping in the air. The jutsu was one sasuke had never seen before. Threads of charka appeared in Naruto's hands and they quickly hardened to form thin needles. As he fell Naruto swiftly flung the needles at a training post. Sasuke knew if the post had been in human form, the needles would have hit critical points on the body. Naruto landed softly and walked over to where his shirt was and went to put it back on. Sasuke knew if he didn't go back now, Naruto would know he had been watching him. Sasuke managed to get back to his house quickly and he decided to go to bed.

Naruto came in much later. _I bet the teme is already asleep. _Naruto thought walking upstairs and into sasuke's bedroom to find sasuke fast asleep under black sheets. _Typical of him to have black everywhere. I hope he doesn't tell Tsunade he went out and left him alone. Well, he did tell me to go anyway. He looks so hot! _Naruto's stomach squirmed as sasuke kicked the sheets of in his sleep revealing the fact that he was only wearing boxers. Naruto stared at his toned chest and smooth skin, feeling all the blood rush to his lower parts. _I want him so badly… _Naruto was about to walk out when something made him stop. A loud moan came from sasuke making Naruto turn around. "Please…harder …please…" _what the hell is the teme dreaming about?? _Sasuke rolled over and moaned again. "Please, Naruto…harder…please!" Naruto blushed. _He really does like me! I wonder when he's going to tell me… well, it must feel weird for him too; I mean… its kind of wrong because were both… guys. _Another loud drawled out moan brought Naruto back to reality. Hearing sasuke moan out his name like that was making him hard, and he really wanted sasuke now! Naruto pulled all of his clothes off except his boxers and climbed onto the bed and slipped in next to sasuke, pulling the covers over them both. Sasuke almost instantly wrapped his arms around Naruto's wait, tangling their legs together. Naruto relaxed into the touch and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Sasuke said letting go of him and quickly climbing out of the bed. Sasuke blushed as he found Naruto was only wearing his boxers too. "I really like you, sasuke." Naruto said climbing out of bed and walking over to sasuke. That was it. The object of his desires had just climbed out of his bed in his boxers, admitted liking him, and was now right in front of him. Something inside sasuke snapped. He grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and pushed him into the wall. Pinning his wrists above his head, Sasuke kissed Naruto deeply. The amount of passion in the kiss told both boys that they had each wanted this for a very long time. Naruto was just relaxing into the kiss when sasuke suddenly bolted out the door. Confused Naruto ran after him.

Naruto found sasuke sat in the kitchen, his head in his hand. Naruto sat next to him. "What the hell teme? Was I that bad?" he asked heatedly. Sasuke shook his head.

"We can't do this." Sasuke said.

"Why? I know you like me sasuke. Lets just say you talk in your sleep."

"Naruto, I don't just like you! I love you more than anything in this world! But you deserve better than me! I left you, betrayed you! Hell, I even tried to kill you!" sasuke shouted, standing up. "I love you too, teme. And you might have betrayed me, but you came back didn't you? That counts for something." Naruto said. Sasuke walked over to Naruto and took his hands in his own. "I really do love you Naruto." Naruto smiled. "What is sakura going to do? She'll probably kill me. And Iruka is going to have a heart attack. Oh no! Kiba…Shika…everyone…" Naruto was cut off by sasuke kissing him again. "Forget them. Your mine now, dobe." Naruto broke off the kiss suddenly. "Teme! Like hell am I uke!" he shouted. Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled him upstairs. When they were in sasuke's room, sasuke pushed Naruto onto his bed and straddled his waist. "Are you sure you don't mind being uke?" he whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto was about to answer when sasuke began sucking on his neck. "Ahhh…. Sasuke…mmm…sasuke…" Naruto moaned. Sasuke pulled his shirt off and quickly got rid of Naruto's too. Sasuke pulled off Naruto's trousers, quickly followed by his boxers. Sasuke grasped Naruto's member and stroked it roughly making him moan loudly. Then sasuke stopped. "Beg for it Naruto! Beg for me." Naruto snorted.

"Like hell I'm going to do that teme!" Naruto said squirming under sasuke. Smirking, sasuke pushed one of his fingers into Naruto's tight entrance. "Ouch, sasuke don't do that!" sasuke pushed his finger in deeper and hit a certain spot inside Naruto making him cry out in pleasure. Pulling his finger out, sasuke pulled his boxers off. "Please sasuke…" sasuke smirked.

"I thought you weren't going to beg Naruto?"

"Please… please, I want you sasuke… please…" sasuke watched the younger boy writhe under him with anticipation. "Very well." Sasuke positioned himself in front of Naruto's entrance and without any warning or preparation, pushed his aching member in. Naruto screamed out in pain; he felt like he had been ripped in half. Sasuke kissed Naruto quickly. "Don't worry. It will feel good soon." Sasuke began to move, pulling out of Naruto then thrusting back in. sasuke moaned. "God, your so tight Naruto…" after a few more thrusts Naruto cried out sasuke's name. _Found it. _Sasuke hit the same spot over and over until Naruto came, screaming loudly, covering both of them with his release. Naruto's muscles pulled tighter, quickly sending sasuke over the edge as he released himself deep in Naruto. Moments later, sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto panting heavily. "That was amazing. You have no idea how long I've wanted to fuck you till you screamed." He said, pulling his limp member out of Naruto.

"I love you sasuke." Naruto mumbled, obviously tired.

"Yeah, I know." Sasuke replied lying beside Naruto and wrapping his arms around his blonde.

A/N: well, what do you think? Its not one of my best, I know. Well, please review! I apologize for my bad grammar!


End file.
